NEW YEARS NEWS
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: When Itachi is found dead on New years, Naruto starts a new search to find Sasuke, only to find him wounded and whats wrong with his eyes? SASUNARU. It's my first one so I hope its okay. Please read!


Amethyst-Gem: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did there would be lots of sasunaru.

Anyway this is my first Naruto so i hope you like it please review or feel free to Email me. My E-mail address is on my profile. I love getting advice on these things so i can do better next time. Please pardon any mistakes I did my best to fix the ones I saw.

_**New Years News**_

"Come on Naruto! It'll be fun and everyone will be there!" Sakura begged.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry Sakura, I just don't feel like it!"

For the past half hour Sakura had been trying to convince Naruto to go to Konoha's New Years Festival. They were going to have games, music, stores, and fireworks. Everyone would be there even Tsunade had taken a day off from her hokage duties to be there.

Everyone except…

"Just tell everyone hi for me. I'm sorry." With that Naruto walked away.

Sakura sighed, "You would come if Sasuke was there though wouldn't you Naruto." She whispered to Naruto's figure fading in the distance.

Naruto peaked over his shoulder at Sakura before turning the corner. _"You guy's may want me there but the villagers would detest my presence."_

Entering his apartment Naruto slipped off his jacket before grabbing his PJ's and going into the bathroom where he stripped and slipped into the shower. He allowed his mind to wander while allowing the warm water to loosen up his tense muscles.

"_Another year gone by without you and a new one begins. It feels like forever since you left. It was last year that I called off the search. Requesting to Tsunade that no action be taken unless we hear of Itachi's death. I know now that there's no way you'll agree to come back unless he's dead. So there's no point in trying. I always dreamed of being hokage of earning the respect of the villagers and I would do anything to complete that goal just like you would do anything to avenge your clan. Since you left I have found a new goal, You, You're my new goal. I want to be with my most precious person again."_

"_I can't ask you to give up on the goal you have set for yourself so I'll wait till you complete that goal and then I'll try again. Maybe then you'll be willing to talk and comeback with me. Maybe then I can finally tell you…"_

Naruto stepped out of the shower, drying off, and slipping into his PJ's. He quickly made some ramen and stood outside his window as he heard the countdown begin.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Fireworks filled the sky as he heard shouts of Happy New Year fill the streets of Konoha. Muttering a simple Happy New Year to himself he finished his ramen and crawled into bed, grasping Sasuke's old headband to his heart as he fell asleep.

Naruto groaned and rolled over when he heard a noise coming from his living room. The shuffle of feet made him grasp the Kunai on his nightstand. He continued to fake he was asleep planning for a surprise attack.

His bedroom door creaked open and he grasped the handle tighter.

"Naruto? It's Sakura, wake up!"

Naruto shot out of bed dropping the kunai.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? It's…" Naruto looked at his clock, "Holy Crap! It's 3 in the morning!"

Sakura flipped on the light as soon as she found it.

"Tsunade has important information. She wants you and me in her office right away!"

"It's the middle of the night. What's she doing up anyway? Drinking?"

"Several people are still up because of New Years and she said it's important."

Sakura stood outside the room as Naruto got dressed before they both rushed to the hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up as they entered. "Ah! You're here!"

Sakura and Naruto stood by her desk.

"Mind telling me why you woke me up, granny?" Naruto complained.

"Itachi's dead. He died of a chidori wound to his chest and he used up all his chakra. We found his body and I have confirmed he has only been dead for about a day. We found him about 10n miles south from here."

Naruto instantly turned serious. "Sasuke?"

"He was already gone. Naruto I leave this up to you. We can start the search this morning or we can wait a few days and see if he shows up. If you don't want to do anyth…"

"If you don't mind Sakura and I will start the search at dawn with Kakashi. I think it would be best if, we, the ones who know him best go. But make sure the ANBU are alert and aware of the possibility of his return. If he does come back you can send a summon to alert us right away."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Granted. We searched a small bit of the area and we have reasons to believe that Sasuke may be injured. There were signs of a great battle and several blood spots covered the area. He might have gone somewhere to heal. We haven't done a full out search thats something I figured you would wish to do."

Naruto nodded. Sakura made no move of agreement causing Naruto and Tsunade to stare.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at the two in front of her. "Aren't there two caves south from here. Maybe he's there resting. He can't be far if he's wounded and you would think he would search for shelter and a safe place to hide."

"That's a great idea Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright, I'll inform Kakashi, you two get a few more hours of sleep before your mission."

Sakura nodded and shot out the door looking forward to her bed. Naruto stayed behind to ask the one question that was on his mind.

"Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

The hokage was instantly alert when Naruto used her name and not some insult. That only happened when he was really serious.

"If Sasuke comes back…"

Before Naruto could say more tsunade interrupted.

"Sasuke will be questioned and depending on that we will make our next choice. But there is no way I'll allow any harm to come to Sasuke. He might need to be on supervision. That's when I'll suggest you move in with him or the other way around. Right now we can't do much other thatn wait and see if he wishes to return."

Naruto smiled and nodded before returning home.

Naruto and Sakura stood there waiting for Kakashi like they had so many times before.

Both were eager to get started and waiting for Kakashi wasn't helping.

Suddenly with a pop Kakashi appeared with his book in hand.

"Kakashi-Sensei, This is not a good time to be late!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto didn't bother. His thoughts were trained on Sasuke.

"Let's go!" He shout before breaking out in a full run, Sakura and Kakashi trailing behind him.

They reached the battle field in less than five hours. Several trees had fallen and now lay on the ground. There were holes here and there and the stench of blood was still in the air. Splotches of blood were on the trees and ground.

"Well. Nothing much to look at here. Maybe we should…" Sakura was interrupted by Kakashi.

"We might have a trail over here!" He called.

Naruto stopped examining one of the trees to rush over to Kakashi.

There were several drops of blood leading away from the battle sight.

"It's dry, so its been awhile, but we should still be able to track it."

"Alright then let's go!"

Just as Sakura suspected the blood led them to a dark cave. The stench of blood was enough to lead them there even without the blood trail. They stood there contemplating their next move as rain began to pour slowly soaking them.

Naruto requested that he go in first and knowing that he knew Sasuke best Kakashi permitted it while Sakura gave a nod of her head to let him know she supported him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called softly taking several steps into he cave.

It was dark and the sun had started going down outside offering little light. Naruto peered into the darkness as he continued to walk deeper into the cave. A dot of white and red made him pick up his pace.

"Sasuke!" Naruto skidded beside his friend and ex-teammate.

Sasuke rested against the cave walls. He had dry and fresh blood running from a large gash on his forehead and dry blood crusted around his lips. His chest contained a series of dark bruises and cuts including a large stab wound in his shoulder. His wrist was covered in a large black and blue bruise. But the one thing that scared Naruto the most was the blood seeping out from under his eyelids.

"Sakura! Kakashi! Come Quick!" He called gently pulling Sasuke into his arms, allowing Sasuke's back to rest against his chest instead of the walls of the cave. Sasuke gave a weak grunt of pain before falling silent.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura skidded to a stop and used her abilities as a medic to heal what she could and find out the full extent of injuries he sustained.

Pulling her hands away she sighed. "I did what I could but we need to get him to Tsunade right away. He's sprained his wrist badly, it'll need to be put in a brace, he had a few broken ribs but I took care of that and the small cuts as well. The stab wound in his shoulder also needs medical attention and the gash on his forehead needs stitches. His eyes on the other hand I'm unsure of. It's best to leave that to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and with help from Kakashi hoisted Sasuke up onto his back and together they ran back home. They managed to arrive within two hours. Naruto rushed Sasuke to the hospital where Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, rushed him to the back leaving the three to wait.

Kakashi pulled out his usual porn book making Naruto and Sakura scrunch up their faces in disgust before going into quiet conversation about Sasuke amongst themselves.

After an hour and an half, Sakura had fallen into an exhausted sleep with her head in Naruto's lap. Naruto rested his head upon the window frame while staring out at the village now quiet in slumber.

"_They won't do anything to him. I finally got him back! I'm not going to loose him again, no matter what the cost!" _Naruto thought to himself.

The doors slammed as Tsunade came out to inform them on Sasuke's health waking up Sakura and startling Kakashi from his book making him drop it. Naruto rushed up to her immediately. "Well?"

"Well we fix up the gash on his forehead and put his wrist in a brace. I did my best to bring down the swelling down but it didn't do much so until it gets a little better it should remain immobile and kept in the brace. I healed the stab wound the best I could and wrapped it up. I also hooked him up to a blood transfusion machine. He's lost a lot of blood. It'll stop on its own when he no longer needs it. We mainly need to make sure he doesn't strain himself too much when he wakes up. He might not be happy about you bringing him back, at this point who knows what he'll do. Sasuke never was an easy person to read."

"What about his eyes…they were…" Naruto started.

"That's the bad news. He damaged his sharingun. He pushed it to its limits. It's damaged vital points of his eye. At this point he is blind…Naruto. We are unsure if it is permanent though. It could be temporary. Only time will tell as his body heals itself."

"You said he damaged his sharingun…does that mean he no longer has it?" Sakura asked.

"When we checked his eye's he still had the sharingun. As far as I know it's still there. Even if he's blind Sakura, and even if it's useless, it's still part of his bloodline. It may not work and he may not see but it might still activate randomly when he feel's he's in danger. Like I said we will be able to tell more when he wakes up."

"Baa-chan…" Naruto muttered, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Through the doors, down the hall, take a left. It's the second door."

Naruto shot through the double doors immediately. Sakura went to go after him but a pale hand held her back.

"Kakashi?"

"I know you want to see him but I think it would be best if we left Naruto alone with him right now. We all know how he feels. Mmmm?"

"Kakashi's right Sakura. Why don't we give them awhile and then you can go see him?" Tsunade said offering a sad smile.

Sakura nodded then smiled, "I think I'll go home and get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow with some flowers and ramen."

They nodded and she left with a smile knowing Naruto would take good care of Sasuke and let her know if anything happens.

Naruto hesitated outside Sasuke's room before slipping inside the room and closing the door with a soft click. Turning he looked to the figure laying on the single white bed in the room.

Sasuke had a bandage taped to the cut on his forehead and he could see a bit of the bandage wrapped around Sasuke's neck, shoulder, and waist. There was a black brace on his wrist which was also wrapped in white bandages. Among it all Naruto could only focus on the white linen bandage wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

Sighing Naruto took a seat by the bed grasping Sasuke's good hand in his own. His skin was cold. Naruto rushed into the hall asking Shizune for several blankets. Shizune was quick to deliver making sure to ask him if he was okay. Naruto gave a short nod before returning to Sasuke's room. He covered Sasuke in three more blankets before pulling two more over his own shoulders.

"Well…I've finally brought you back Sasuke. You better not be mad, teme!" Naruto sighed and rested his head on the bed near Sasuke's hand. "Please stay! I need you, Sasuke! I'm falling apart without you here and only you can pick up the pieces!"

Naruto looked up at the pale face brushing the dark hair from Sasuke's forehead.

Yawning Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's hand and drifted into a light sleep.

Naruto was jolted out of his light slumber when Sasuke's hand moved reaching up toward his face.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's breath came out in loud gasps as though he couldn't get enough air.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me? It's Naruto. What's wrong?" Naruto began to panic.

Before Naruto knew what was happening Sasuke started to tear at the bandage covering his eyes.

"Sasuke! NO!"

Naruto grabbed his arms and restrained him, stopping Sasuke's movement without harming his wounds and wrist. Sasuke began to fight as much as his weak body would allow it. His body shook violently as he began to panic.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, calm down it's me! Naruto!"

Sasuke's fighting ceased and his breath hitched in his throat. Naruto let go.

"D…do…" Sasuke lifted his hand and reached out as if searching for something.

Naruto gently took Sasuke's searching hand and raised it to his face, rubbing his cheek against the rough palm. Sasuke's breath seethed out between his teeth.

"It's me Sasuke, No one else."

Sasuke sighed. "W…where am I?"

"We got news of Itachi's death and immediately started searching for you. We found you in a cave near where his body was found. You were wounded badly so we brought you here, to Tsunade."

"I'm in Konoha?"

Naruto nodded into his palm.

"Why did you…"

"Please Sasuke! Don't leave again!"

"Why? I'm not welcome. I lost that privilege when I left."

"Your welcome! We all wanted you back and fought to bring you back! I never gave up on you! I only called off the search because I knew you wouldn't come back until you finished your goal! The others didn't understand and wanted to keep trying! We want you back Sasuke! We do!"

Sasuke remained silent.

"I…I…" Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's head turned toward him.

_It's now or never. I have to do this._

"_**I**_ _need_ you Sasuke! I need you here with me! I…I love you Sasuke!"

Naruto dropped his head onto the mattress as sobs shook his body. He barley heard Tsunade and Sakura's voices outside the door.

"I…love you too, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's head shot up. "You…"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against Sasuke's rough, chapped ones. Sasuke responded but neither felt a need to intensify the kiss.

Naruto pulled away. "Baa-chan? Sakura?" he called loudly.

Both women entered the room with a smug look on their faces.

"I see you're up Sasuke!" Tsunade said between embarrassed coughs.

"Oh, Sasuke! We were so worried!" Sakura rushed into the room carrying tiger lilies and a plastic bowel filled with hot ramen. A plastic cover sealed the noodles and juices inside.

"Here Naruto, I brought you something to eat. I knew you wouldn't leave Sasuke to grab something so I did it for you." Sakura placed the bowel on the table near Naruto and set the flowers and vase on the window sill to brighten up the place. She frowned when she realized Sasuke couldn't see them.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said grabbing the chop sticks that were laid out on top of the bowl.

So Sasuke…how are you feeling?" Sakura asked nervously.

"More or less confused."

Tsunade stepped forward and gave him a summary of the injuries he sustained. Before she was able to tell him about his eyes Naruto and Sakura tore her out the room and into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade growled, brushing of her clothes.

"Hokage-sama, If I may, I think it would be best if Naruto tells Sasuke of that particular injury." Sakura stated as if reading Naruto's mind.

Naruto looked at the Hokage expectantly. Tsunade sighed and nodded before explaining everything Sasuke needed to know. Naruto nodded in understanding before reaching out to open Sasuke's door.

"Naruto…" Tsunade spoke quietly. "I think it would be wise if you move in with him. Your apartment is too small for two people and Sasuke is going to need the help. If he's permanently blind then…"

"I understand."

"Naruto, I have also spoken to the counsel. Their giving him another chance, considering he is the last Uchiha but he is also on supervision. I want that supervision to be done by you. If Sasuke trusts anyone, it would be you. I plan on having him train with Kakashi. Even though he's blind, if he learns to rely strongly on his other senses he may still be able to continue being a ninja. He'll have to start from scratch but if he does well, we may send him on a few test missions to see how he does. Of course if this happens you will go with him. Kakashi has already agreed to train him."

Naruto nodded and entered the room. Sakura watched him go before going with Tsunade to help with other patients.

Naruto closed the door behind him and gave a loud sigh while raking his fingers through his golden hair.

Sasuke turned his head toward the sound. "Dobe?"

"Yea, Sasuke, it's me." Naruto said sitting by the bed. He started running his fingers through the Uchiha's hair.

"What happened?"

"Sasuke…what Tsunade was going to tell you was that…Sasuke you've damaged your sharingun. You pushed it to its limits and...Well…you've damaged vital points of your eye and the possibilities of you ever seeing again are slim to none."

"So I'm blind?" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's chest and started to sob quietly.

Sasuke fell silent.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! If only…"

Naruto felt Sasuke's body move as he shook his head. "No, Dobe, there was nothing you could've done." Sasuke stopped talking and reached out for Naruto, stroking the golden hair he could no longer see.

"So, what will I do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Baa-chan wants me to move in with you. I can help you around when you need it. Eventually you will learn to rely on your other senses more and start to know your way around. She also is going to have Kakashi train you and to see if you do well. If you do she'll send you on a few test missions."

Sasuke nodded wearily. His fingers in Naruto's hair fell limp.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up and noticed as Sasuke's muscles went lax as he fought unconsciousness. "You should get some rest. You just woke up. I don't want you to over exert yourself."

Naruto played with the ebony hair as Sasuke's breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the ramen Sakura bought and scarf it down.

It had been three weeks and Sasuke was finally getting out of the hospital. Tsunade was currently checking him over.

"Well, everything seems to be healing nicely. I'm sure your happy to get the brace off!"

Sasuke nodded flexing his wrist slightly. The bandage around his eyes had already been removed a week ago and as they suspected Sasuke's is officially blind. The first week after finding out about his eyes he fell into a depression. Not speaking to anyone but Naruto and even voicing that he wished he had died several times. Naruto became glued to his side at all times making sure he was nowhere near anything sharp or that he could use to harm himself. After a week Sasuke seemed to have come to terms with the fact though Naruto knew he would never really get over the loss of his vision.

"Well, your set to go."

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and lead him out the hospital doors. Sakura waved to them as they left.

As they walk toward Naruto's apartment, Naruto noticed several people torn their heads to stare at them, some began to whisper words like 'traitor' and 'demon' loud enough for the couple to hear. Naruto was used to the demon insults but when they started insulting Sasuke he grew angry.

"Oy! You know we can hear you! Call me what you will but DO NOT INSULT SASUKE!" Naruto fumed, eyes flashing red, as he pulled Sasuke close and continued down the road.

He could sense Sasuke's sadness just by standing by him.

"Don't listen to them Sasuke. Almost all of Konoha wants you back. Don't bother listening to the few who disagree."

"But…"

"He's right Sasuke!" Lee appeared next to the Uchiha after jumping down from a nearby tree trailed by Neji.

"People like that aren't worth listening to." Neji said coldly.

Naruto smiled at them. "Hey, guys! Haven't seen you around lately."

"You know the usual." Lee shrugged.

Sasuke remained silent trying to figure out who the voices belonged to. He'd been away for so long he'd forgotten what everyone sounds like.

"Sasuke?" Neji looked at the blank ebony eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke! It's Neji and Lee." Naruto said with concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, sorry."

Naruto shook his head at the curious looks he was receiving from the other two.

"Sasuke…Do you mind if I talk to them alone real quick."

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto walked a few distance away from him but refused to go too far.

"What have you heard?"

"Well, words going around that Sasuke's back and that you found him injured so he's been in the hospital for awhile. They also say the counsels giving him another chance."

Lee spoke softly so that Sasuke wouldn't hear. Though they were sure he already knew what they were talking about.

"Yea, that's pretty much it…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"I get the feeling that there's more." Neji said.

Naruto sighed "Sasuke's blind. He overused his sharingun and it damaged his eyes permanently."

Lee and Neji gasped and looked over at the patient Uchiha.

"I never…" Neji whispered. He had been part of Sasuke's retrieval team, but never once did he expect the Uchiha to come home and be in this condition.

Lee looked back at Naruto. "How's Sakura handling this?"

Naruto shrugged. "She's been taking care of both of us the past few weeks."

"I see and Sasuke"

"He went into a terrible depression at first but I think he'll be fine."

They spoke some more before Naruto went back to Sasuke while the other two leap away. Once they arrived at Naruto's home he sat Sasuke on the couch and quickly packed the few things he had before heading to the Uchiha Mansion.

Once they arrived at the large home Sasuke took control, carefully stepping through the one place he knew so well and leading Naruto to a guest room place right across from his.

"Thanks." Naruto looked around his new room in excitement. It was much bigger then his old one.

As he unpacked Sasuke went to his room to take a nap. He left his door slightly ajar for Naruto, knowing the dobe would sneak in after he was done.

When Naruto finally made the room his own (except neater) he headed across the hall, smiling at the open door, and slipped into the bed next to the sleeping boy.

Sasuke groaned and rolled over. He felt Naruto's breath on his neck and felt as the other boy started to lazily suck at his pulse point.

"It'll all be okay now Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere. It may seem hard now but once Kakashi-sensei starts your training…"

"I know, Naruto. I'm actually looking forward to it. I hate not doing anything."

"See, now that's the Sasuke I know so well!"

"Usaratonkachi!"

He felt Naruto smirk against his neck before his mouth latched onto his shoulder.

Sasuke groaned softly at the sensation.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Love you too, dobe."

Naruto smiled and captured the pale lips with his own. Trailing his tongue along the Uchiha's bottom lip he begged for entrance. Sasuke complied opening his mouth so Naruto could slip his tongue inside. Naruto eagerly explored the sweetness of Sasuke's mouth before pulling away for air.

Sasuke smiled then he frowned in thought. "Naruto…this isn't going to be easy is it?"

"No…but I'll be here for you and so will our friends as well."

Sasuke nodded deciding he liked the sound of that and drifted to sleep while holding Naruto close. Naruto followed soon after making sure he was as close to the taller boy as possible.

The months flew by fast and soon a new year had begun. Sasuke trained for months with Kakashi and was still training and learning new things. He now goes on all the missions Naruto is assigned to even the hard ones. He was given a new forehead protector and now wears it over his eyes instead. He always knows where an enemy is before even his teammate can sense them and his five other senses have heightened.

Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, and even Gaara were quite happy to have him back. That in the least was very surprising for the Uchiha.

Iruka-Sensei keeps asking Naruto when their getting married. And quiet frankly they heard it from a number of others as well. Unknown to them Naruto already bought a platinum wedding band and is currently waiting for the perfect time to give it to Sasuke.

Naruto continues to guide Sasuke and help him even though he doesn't always need it, but Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

**Authors note: Alright! Sappy ending I know. I wanted this to be a one-shot and it was a lot longer than I had expected but I hope I pulled it off. I was unsure as weather to post this or not but I figured it wouldn't hurt…at least I hope not.**

**ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I COULD USE ADVICE. **

**Also If anyone wants to write a yaoi for this, I'll update it and post it on Deviant Art considering are jerks about that kind of stuff. I really wanted to do a yaoi but I am not that talented. Anyway I'll give you full credit as well.**

**Ja-Ne**


End file.
